


Condemned to oblivion.

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Death, I am so sorry, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Summery:  After TROS Hux is dead and Ren is soon to join him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 16





	Condemned to oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short (only 245 words) but I love it. I might write a part two when they meet again. Let me know if you want it. As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Love you all, Stay safe.

Ren stared at the graveyard in front of him, twisted metal flouting past his window. The graveyard his love was buried in, the only graveyard he would be buried in. Ironic Hux never liked the stars, he thought they symbolised hope, a source of light for the resistance, but now he would be one, now he would be that symbol of hope.   
Ren knew Hux, better than anyone, better than anyone would have thought possible. At first they despised each other, would make each other’s life’s miserable, every little thing they could blame on each other. Every speck of dirt Ren’s fault and every missing data pad Hux’s. But then something happened, something clicked. That fine line between hate and passion crossed. Their relationship turning sweet but stolen away just as quickly till Ren was left with nothing, simply a soldering wound.   
A man who once commanded the galaxy, A man who never would have abandoned his men now without a body, without a soul and without a heart. Hux’s path could always be traced through the wake of destruction and death and now was no different, A home destroyed, a love burnt out, a man left with nothing but memories.   
A General and a knight, a story that never could have ended well. Two outcomes, a golden thrown or a graveyard of broken parts. Two hearts joined together and so brutally ripped apart. Ren let out a guttural scream and condemned himself to oblivion.


End file.
